


Christmas Surprises

by rosepetalsinwinter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalsinwinter/pseuds/rosepetalsinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between battling monsters and defeating curses, Emma and Regina never got to have a proper Christmas together. When they finally get to spend the holidays as a family, Emma puts it down as the best Christmas of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprises

Regina POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I wrung my hands together, more nervous than I had ever been before.

"I think it's an amazing idea," replied Mary Margaret, putting her hands on my shoulders. I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It would be okay. I could do this.

26 Hours Later

Emma POV

"Regina!" I called, stepping back to admire my work.

"Yes?" she replied, drying her hands on an apron as she came into the living room. Henry and I had spent the last hour decorating the Christmas tree and it had turned out beautifully – or at least I thought so.

"Do you like it?" asked Henry, a big goofy grin on his face.

"I think it looks amazing," she said, placing a kiss atop our son's head.

"Is the pie almost ready?" I asked. "We wouldn't want to be late for Charming Christmas dinner."

"Yes, it's almost finished."

"Any chance I could get a taste test?"

She smacked my arm playfully. "You will be getting nothing of the sort." The timer in the kitchen dinged and Regina said "Henry could you go get your jacket. We'll head over in five." He nodded and ran off. As soon as he was out of sight I pulled Regina in for a deep kiss.

"You sure I won't be getting anything?" I whispered. My hands tangled in the brunette's hair as our tongues intertwined. As I pulled her closer her hand slipped lower to cup my ass. Shit, we should not be doing this with our son probably less than twenty feet away. But damn, her taste was intoxicating.

We only stepped apart when we heard the sound of Henry coming down the stairs. I would never forget the time he had found us in a rather…compromising position, and I was not ready to repeat that.

We may have been dating for the past three years, but it never got less awkward with him.

Regina smiled at our boy. "I'll pack up the pie. Then we'll get going."

My parents had decided to hold a Christmas dinner to celebrate our first holiday season as a family. We had also been invited to spend the night, an idea to which Regina had begrudgingly agreed.

When we arrived, Mary Margaret showered me with kisses and gave Regina a warm hug, which she awkwardly returned.

"You brought the pie?" asked my mother as she picked up Neal, rocking him softly.

"Yup," I replied.

"Great, then let's eat."

-ooo-

I flopped onto my bed, stuffed from the amazing food. Who knew a former fugitive would be so good at cooking?

Henry was already asleep in the bed across from mine, his gentle snoring filling the quiet room.

I changed into my pyjamas, waiting for Regina to finish up in the bathroom.

"Hey," I said softly when she ascended the staircase.

"Hey."

We slipped into bed and I snuggled against the love of my life, my head in the crook of her neck. I played with the dark tendrils of her hair, soft against my fingertips. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I whispered.

She chuckled. "Yes. Many times."

I snuggled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her warm body. "I love you."

That smile that I loved flitted across her face. It wasn't the smile she gave Henry, or the smile she gave strangers as she walked past. It was a smile just for me. It was soft and loving. It made me tingle all over and pull her closer. I only ever saw it in moments like this - when it was just the two of us and we were happy and safe. I lived for that smile.

"I love you too," she said before flicking off the lamp. The soft sheets, good food and beautiful woman next to me were enough to put me to sleep in minutes.

-ooo-

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" My eyes opened to see Henry bouncing on our bed, an ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"Mmmm. Henry, five more minutes," groaned Regina.

"Aw mom come on! It's Christmas!" I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said playfully. "If we don't, I'll never get to see what my lovely girlfriend has gotten me for the holidays." Regina laughed and sat up, running her fingers through her wild hair. I wrapped a fuzzy blue robe around my tank top and shorts – clad body. Our bed was warm and cozy, in stark comparison to the chilly air of the loft.

We padded downstairs to find Mary Margaret and David awake, each clutching mugs of warm tea. I poured one for both Regina and I and handed Henry a mug of hot chocolate, with cinnamon of course. After receiving his drink, he went straight to the tree, his big green eyes taking in all of the beautifully wrapped gifts. "Can we open them now?" he said hopefully, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

My mother smiled at his enthusiasm. "Of course."

We took turns opening our presents, laughing and talking. By the end of the gift giving, I had acquired a woven beanie, a pair of awesome earrings, a new jacket and a novel I had hoping to get for a while. Regina seemed to grow more and more nervous with each passing gift, and though I could usually read her like a book, that particular morning I couldn't tell what the hell she was thinking about.

When Henry opened the last present everyone hugged and thanked each other. We were just about to go make breakfast when Regina said, "Emma wait a second." I sat back down.

"Regina are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I…um I have one more present for you."

"I thought we agreed just one." I had never seen her more nervous in my life, though for what reason I had no idea.

"Yeah I know. I just…here." The present she handed me was small, wrapped in simple gold paper. I opened it to find a box similar to the one in which I had gotten my earrings.

I smiled at her. "Regina you know I'm not the jewellery ty-" My words died on my lips when I opened the box to find the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. My heart stopped.

"Regina are you…?" A small smile adorned her beautiful features.

"I am, but let's make it a bit more official. Emma Swan, will you marry me?" A tear slipped down my cheek and a huge smile broke across my face.

"Yes! Yes of course!" I pulled her into a hug, holding her like I had no intention of ever letting go. When I finally relaxed my grip I turned to see my parents and Henry smiling at us, their eyes glassy. Regina kissed me softly; lips salty from her own tears. I put this down as the best Christmas of my life.


End file.
